


Out of sight

by Snowdrop7



Category: Gravity Falls, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hide and Seek, Mood Swings, Pregnancy, run for it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12098115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdrop7/pseuds/Snowdrop7
Summary: When Mabel accidentally breaks something, she hides under the one place the last place she's likely to be found. Dealing with an angry SkekUng is one thing but dealing with a pregnant hormonal SkekArra was another. However both of them? Better head for the hills.





	Out of sight

For the time that had gone by the terrain of Skarith remained the same. Yet the same cannot entirely be said for everything. The Emperor had passed on and with him, the pressure of abstinence. True, the alliances were still in place but now it would seem that the number of skeksis would soon increase. Several of them had already paired off amongst themselves and as of right now were expecting including the fiery Sentry – the revelation of the father threw them all for a loop. The Barrister had been more than happy to share the news with the young humans. The boy was stunned and curious all at once whilst his sister was thrilled, odds are their great uncles know about it.

 

On this particular day, the Ritual-master was concluding a ceremony when a crash was heard from the other room.

 

"Now what?!"

 

Even though he was heavy with child, the heiractic skeksis swept out of the chamber and into the dining room, surveying every drape and corner in the area. Nothing seemed to be out of place, it appears that whatever caused the brief ruckus had run off.

 

That was not the case. If he’d been able to look over his pregnant belly, he would’ve seen an alarmed human girl holding two pieces of a broken trinket in each hand hiding under it. She was careful to follow the movements of the already irritated SkekZok so he would not spot her.

 

She’d intended to secretly leave a knitted accessories for the eventual newborns but on the way to her escape route had knocked over something. And now there she was, hoping she wouldn’t be seen.

 

"Whoever you are, whatever you’ve done... don’t think I won’t find you!"

 

Quickly she duck walks remaining hidden under his middle until she took cover under the table to make sure he leaves.

Hiding out until they were reunited with their relatives did have both its perks and disadvantages such as these. Hopefully by then many of the other will be too busy taking care of their young to chase after any humans they might’ve missed.

 

They’d just have to wait and see.

 

* * *

 

 It was after midday and it would seem to be an average one save for Liat telling the twins how her pregnant kin were progressing.

 

SkekTek already warned them all that during the first trimester of pregnancy, the mothers may become hormonal and prone to bouts of anger.

 

In the Sentry’s case, while she doesn’t physically harming anyone per say, she does become verbally hostile or throws and breaks things. Occasionally it was over the smallest of annoyances. So anyone that seems threatening to her or her unborn offspring – SkekArra pitches a fit which is even directed towards the father. And when she shouts at him, chances are Emperor SkekUng isn’t in any better mood either.

 

And it’s stressful for the Skeksis as it is because they all live together in the same place.

 

"Were you ever that bad when you were in the first few months?" Mabel questioned the Barrister.

 

They were in the hallway talking about the others and those who were expecting, half hidden by the pillars.

 

SkekLiat placed a hand on her own pregnant belly, "Not so much as Arra.  However there is so much anger, depression, confusion and anxiety that always finds its way out no matter how hard one tries to keep it in."

 

Suddenly a panicked SkekOk runs through the throne room and cries over his shoulder to the others, "Quick, someone ate the tarts the Sentry had requested!"

 

At once, the others yelped/shrieked, leapt up and scrambled in all directions for any possible exits.

 

SkekRin frantically snatched up her map and compass, SkekEkt and SkekAyuk made a wild dash to the kitchens while SkekLiat hurriedly shoved the bewildered young twins in direction of the lower castle tunnels. The best they can all do in a situation such as this was to stay out of both SkekArra and SkekUng’s way until later.

 

Nobody wanted to be in the same room as them when either one or both are raging. As the humans say: It’s better to be safe than sorry.


End file.
